Miracle
by AiSiYA
Summary: [AU]Kerajaan beserta negerinya berubah menjadi beku karena ulah seorang raja yang mengincar sang putri. Putri itu harus menyelamatkan negerinya sebelum bulan purnama. Bersama 2 orang pengawal, ia berpetualang bersama mencari sumber kehidupan. Hingga mereka bertemu dengan pemuda pengembara yang mengaku pengawal sebenarnya sang putri.


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Ai hanya meminjam karakternya saja**

 **AU OOC Miss-TYPO**

Store by **Ai-sya H**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alkisah, sebuah kastil bernama _Neuschwanstein_ terletak di negeri Giethoorn, dipimpin oleh seorang raja bernama Senju Jiraiya bersama sang isteri, Senju Tsunade. Memiliki seorang putri tunggal yang diramalkan mampu menguasai kekuatan supranatural, Senju Sakura.

Sakura. Begitulah nama panggilannya sehari-hari, ia tidak suka kalau dipanggil atau disebut Putri Senju, mungkin karena kepribadiannya yang ramah dan bersahaja pada setiap orang. Apalagi kepada gadis blonde yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat, Yamanaka Ino. Ino adalah anak dari penyihir kerajaan yang sangat terpercaya, bernama Yamanaka Inoichi.

Baik, kembali kepada sang putri dan cerita. Seperti putri-putri di kerajaan lainnya, mungkin sedikit berbeda. Sakura tidak pernah keluar kastil sekalipun itu penting. Entahlah, ibunya selalu bilang kalau banyak orang diluar sana yang mengincar kelebihannya. Maka dari itulah, ia selalu bermain di halaman yang terbilang luas bersama Ino. Sebenarnya itu kalau Ino tidak sibuk berlatih bersama ayahnya.

Hari-hari yang Sakura lewati memang sangat membosankan. Apalagi kalau ia sedang sendirian tanpa Ino. Gadis bersurai softpink itu akan menyendiri dikamar sambil merajut beberapa syal atau sarung tangan. Terkadang sesekali ia melukis pemandangan diluar jendela kamar, pemandangan yang sangat ingin ia lihat tanpa harus terhalang oleh kastil yang terlalu besar dan megah. Tapi, akan ada suatu kejadian yang membuatnya pergi ke negeri lain yang lebih luas dan menjelajahi dunia luar.

Sakura, Putri dari kerajaan Senju. Satu-satunya yang akan menyelamatkan kerajaan Senju beserta negeri-nya, Giethoorn. Dan, negeri lain yang nanti akan membutuhkan keajaiban dari tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari muncul dari ufuk timur, menembus jendela kamar yang berada di lantai paling atas, menerpa wajah gadis seorang putri yang sedang menutup rapat matanya. Gadis itu menggeliat dibalik selimut berwarna pink yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka mata, menampakkan bola mata seindah batu zamrud. Tangan kanannya ia coba untuk melindungi penglihatannya dari sinar yang membuat matanya menyimpit. Dengan posisi yang sudah duduk diatas ranjang, putri itu melenguh seiring meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat seekor burung berhenti di pagar balkon kamarnya. Gorden jendel berwarna putih dengan corak kuning emas yang menghiasi bagian bawahnya, sudah sejak tadi disingkirkan kesamping, membuatnya mampu melihat dari balik jendela besar burung yang sedang berkicau ria itu. Ia berjalan pelan kearah jendela berukuran lebih besar dari sang pemilik, membuka jendela yang memiliki desain rumit nan elegan.

Putri yang masih menggunakan gaun tidur berwarna biru muda itu, berdiri di balkon dengan kedua tangan memegang pagar yang terbuat dari emas. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, memandang pemandangan yang sudah setiap hari menjadi tontonan-nya. Ternyata walaupun ini kegiatan sehari-hari yang ia lakukan, tapi tak ubah membuatnya bosan.

Lihatlah dibawah sana, rumah-rumah berjejer rapih dengan banyak warna-warni yang menghiasi dinding-dinding rumah tersebut. Kalau dilihat dari atas dengan ketinggian 30 meter memang sangat indah, membuat mata menjadi segar.

Pandangannya pun beralih kearah bukit hijau yang jaraknya ber'kilo-kilometer, disitulah setiap hari ia melihat matahari tenggelam. Kadang ia ingin pergi ke desa Giethoorn, membeli kue tanpa harus menggunakan perantara atau mungkin mengunjungi bukit yang tertutup rumput-rumput hijau itu.

Merasa sudah cukup dan tidak ingin ber'malas-malasan, ia pun mengambil handuk berwarna putih yang sudah disiapkan di atas ranjang king size berwarna merah muda pudar, tempat ia tidur. Gadis yang sebentar lagi berusia 17 tahun itu memasuki kamar mandi yang tersedia dikamar megahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

.

.

.

"Berikan putrimu!" Ancam seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan rambut berwarna hitam panjang, menutupi sebagaian wajahnya.

"Tidakhh akan." Lelaki berambut putih itu menggelengkan kasar. Mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman dari lelaki berambut hitam. Ia adalah raja Senju, Senju Jiraiya.

Semua orang-terkecuali raja dan ratu-yang berada di kastil sudah terkapar tidak sadarkan diri. Bayang-bayang berwarna putih terbang dimana-mana, bagai sebuah roh tanpa jasad. Atau mungkin, itu memang roh orang-orang yang terkapar diatas lantai.

"Kau akan mati." Lelaki bertubuh kekar itu menambah cengkeraman-nya dengan mata yang bekilat merah darah, membuat sang korban memekik tertahan.

"Suamiku!" Sang isteri, ratu Senju yang sejak tadi terduduk dengan airmata yang terus mengalir, berlari menghampiri sang suami yang sudah diambil rohnya oleh sang lelaki yang matanya sudah berubah merah.

"Tidak!" Senju Tsunade mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, mencoba meraih sang suami yang sudah terkulai lemah.

"Sekarang kau! Cepat serahkan putrimu!" Lelaki itu berdiri menjulang sambil menunjuk wanita yang terduduk dengan kedua tangan mendekap sang raja yang sudah tidak memiliki roh.

"Tidak akan pernah! Aku yakin putriku akan membunuhmu, Madara!" Tsunade berteriak kencang, walau suaranya sekarang serak karena menangis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Dengan wajah datar, lelaki berjubah hitam itu mendekati wanita yang terus mendekap tubuh sang suami. Ia memegang puncak kepala Tsunade dan menariknya, seolah mengeluarkan benda tak kasat mata.

"Akh!" Tsunade mengerang kesakitan seiring dengan tubuhnya yang lunglai. Lalu keluarlah roh putih yang mengambang keatas, roh dari Senju Tsunade.

Putri dari Senju Jiraiya dan Senju Tsunade, Sakura. Hanya bisa menatap nanar ibu dan ayahnya dari kejauhan. Dia baru saja turun dari tangga, memakai gaun berwarna pink sepanjang mata kaki. Saat itu ia bingung, ketika melihat beberapa bayangan putih menyapa-nya dari tangga. Dan saat turun dari tangga, ia harus melihat kedua orangtuanya disiksa tepat dihadapannya.

TanganSakura mengepal kuat, ia mencoba berjalan mendekat walau kakinya bergetar, "Ibbuup!" Baru saja ia ingin berjalan manggil ibunya, jika saja sebuah tangan dari arah belakang tidak membekap mulutnya dan menariknya pergi dari tempat kejadian. Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari seseorang yang sudah melingkari perutnya menggunakan lengan kanan. Ia terus meronta-ronta sambil berucap tak karuan karena mulutnya masih terkunci.

Sakura yakin, kalau seseorang yang tengah membawanya ketempat gelap ini adalah seorang perempuan. Karena, ia dapat merasakan tonjolan yang mengenai bagian punggung belakangnya. Sekitar beberapa menit berjalan, si perempuan misterius itu menghentikan langkahnya dengan tangan yang tidak pernah lepas dari bagian tubuh Sakura.

"Suutt.. Putri Sakura, diam-lah." Bisik suara halus tepat disamping telinga kanan Sakura, suara lembut itu sangat familiar di gendang telinganya. Refleks Sakura menghentikan pergerakan-nya yang tadi tengah memberontak.

Setelah merasakan kalau Sakura tidak memberontak lagi, si empunya tangan melepaskan lilitan diperut serta tangan yang tadi menutup mulut Sakura. Lekas saja Sakura berbalik dan menatap siapa yang telah membuatnya sesak nafas.

"I-ino?" Sakura terkejut dan bingung secara bersama saat melihat Ino, perempuan yang ternyata membawanya ke lorong bawah tanah. Walaupun cahaya yang sangat mini, namun samar-samar Sakura dapat melihat wajah Ino yang dipenuhi banyak keringat.

Baru kalian ini Sakura berada di lorong bawah tanah kerajaan. Tempatnya memang gelap, namun ada beberapa obor bertengger di dinding yang terbuat dari batu, memberikan sedikit cahaya.

Sakura menatap sekeliling lorong bawah tanah yang sempit namun panjang, entah kemana lorong ini menuju. Kemudian ia beralih menatap Ino, meminta gadis berusia sebayanya untuk menjelaskan semua kekacauan yang terjadi.

Di tatap penuh tanya oleh sang putri, gadis yang memakai gaun pendek 5 cm diatas lutut itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berucap, "Putri, kau harus menyelamatkan negeri Giethoorn."

"Hah! Apa kau bil-"

"Putri diamlah." Bisik Ino ketakutan. Ia menutup mulut Sakura yang tadi berteriak menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Kalian sudah sampai ternyata," Suara yang agak sedikit cempreng milik seseorang dari belakang membuat Sakura berbalik, sama seperti arah Ino berdiri.

"Naruto? Kau.." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika melihat pemuda berseragam panglima dengan lambang Senju di dadanya itu, berjalan sambil membawa pedang dan perisai temeng ditangan kanannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu, tersenyum lebar saat berada tepat didepan Sakura dan Ino. "Bagaimana penampilan ku?" Ia membusungkan dadanya kedepan seolah menjadi prajurit kerajaan asli.

"Naruto kau... untuk apa memakai seragam prajurit kerajaan?" Tanya Sakura menatap anak dari tangan kanan ayahnya, Namikaze Minato. Sebenarnya Naruto masih termasuk saudaranya. Karena, pemuda ini cucu dari Uzumaki Mito yang menikah dengan kakek Sakura, Senju Hashirama.

"Ceritanya panjang, Putri Sakura. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Sela Ino, yang memang sudah tahu semuanya.

"Huh? Kenapa?" Sakura menatap Ino dan Naruto bergantian dengan wajah bingung bercampur sendu.

"Saat kita keluar dari sini nanti, kau akan tahu, Sakura." Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Sakura sekilas menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang apapun. Ia memang sudah menganggap gadis pink ini seperti adiknya, karena Naruto lebih tua 3 tahun.

Naruto mengambil satu obor yang ada disamping, "Sakura, Ino. Ayo!" Ucap Naruto semangat, namun masih dengan volume suara yang rendah. Sakura dan Ino mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan dengan Sakura yang berada ditengah.

' _Tongkat ini milik ayah, tongkat berharga milik Yamanaka. Suatu saat aku akan memakainya untuk menolong putri dan menyelamatkan kerajaan_.' Ino tersenyum lembut sambil memasukkan tongkat sihir emas dengan dihiasi berlian kedalam tas salempang kecil yang berada di pinggangnya. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyamai langkah Sakura dan Naruto yang sudah beberapa langkah didepan.

Sakura menatap pintu besar yang ada di depannya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Ini pertamakalinya ia bisa keluar, menatap dunia luar yang lebih besar daripada kastil miliknya. Rasa lelah karena telah berjalan di lorong bawah tanah kurang lebih 1 km sekarang sudah hilang entah kemana. Tangan Naruto sudah memegang gagang pintu dan menariknya, membuat pintu itu terbuka. Dan tampaklah wajah Sakura yang diliputi rasa terkejut dan shock luar biasa.

"Beku?!"

.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu duduk dengan angkuh diatas kursi kebanggaannya. Kedua tangannya berada diatas pinggiran kursi, menambah kesan angkuh yang ada ditubuh tegap-nya. Rambutnya panjang dengan warna hitam, senada dengan jubahnya yang berlambang kipas berwarna merah dan putih. Di depannya sekarang, seorang pemuda dengan seragam prajurit berlambang sama dengannya tengah berdiri memegang pedang yang berlumuran darah.

"Aku mempunyai sebuah misi yang besar untukmu." Lelaki yang memakai mahkota raja itu, menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya sang prajurit yang sudah menyimpan pedang-nya.

"Bawa Putri Senju ke hadapanku, secara hidup!" Tegas Raja itu, menautkan jari-jari tangannya. Prajurit itu hanya diam. Beberapa detik raja itu menunggu sang perajurit yang sepertinya tengah berfikir.

"Aku mengerti." Pemuda itu berucap, setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan raja yang tengah menyeringai.

"Rambut berwarna merah muda pendek dengan mata yang berwarna hijau. Kau mengerti,-"

"Ya, aku mengerti." Tanpa merasa bersalah karena telah memotong ucapan rajanya, pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Aku memang tidak menemukanmu. Tapi, aku akan mencarimu ke ujung dunia sekalipun, kau sumber kekuatan ku." Mata raja yang tadinya hitam, kini menjadi memerah mengeluarkan darah.

.

.

.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap sendu negerinya-Giethoor- yang kini menjadi beku dan dipenuhi salju. Banyak roh-roh yang mengambang terbang tak tentu arah. Rasanya baru saja Sakura melihat pemandangan hijau dengan rumah-rumah berwarna-warni. Ia mengeratkan syal yang Ino berikan sebelum keluar, jangan lupakan tudung kepala berwarna merah yang menutupi kepala sampai pinggangnya. Ino mengatakan, kalau ia harus menutupi warna rambutnya yang langka. Dan alasan yang terpenting adalah, menutupi identitas Sakura dari orang-orang yang menginginkannya.

"Sakura, ayo!" Ucap Naruto dan Ino secara bersamaan, yang sudah berada di perbatasan negeri. Dan hanya negeri merekalah yang ditutupi salju.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah yang serius. Untuk terakhir kali ia melihat negerinya sebelum pergi. Dan setelah ia datang nanti, negerinya akan pulih dan semua orang akan hidup kembali. Pasti, itulah janjinya.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Naruto dan Ino dengan senyuman yang membuat matanya menyimpit. "Ayo!" Ucapnya ceria, menghampiri dua orang berharga yang dimilikinya.

Merekapun berjalan bersama melewati hutan bambu. Pergi berpetualang ke negeri yang jauh, mencari tongkat kehidupan dan membunuh orang yang bernama Madara.

TBC~

 **Woahh apa ini? Maaf kalau gak bagus dan rada2 gk masuk akal :D hehe ini fanfic pertama Ai. Kalau ada yang salah bisa di beri saran kok. Malah Ai seneng :***

 **Salam kenal semua :***

 **Sign,**

 **IstriTercintrongIzuna**


End file.
